Falling In Love Wasn't My Plan
by KatelynWinston
Summary: He whispered in my ear, "What are you doing tonight?". I simply replied saying, "Not you" and shoved his hand away from me. He strolled away.


It was my first day; new town, new school, new people, new everything. I had one too many thoughts running through my mind as I stepped on to the concrete floor. It felt empty, as if it was lacking something, maybe even someone. Although there were hundreds of kids in the halls, I still held the thought to my mind. Finding my locker 2386, it was a pale shade of blue. I couldn't help but feel like a lost puppy, wandering in the wilderness. "I have no idea about anyone and anything here." I whispered to myself as I walked down the hallway to my first class. Algebra. There was this particular boy in the class who wouldn't take his eyes off me, the entire period. He looked innocent, maybe even too young to be in high school yet. Periods passed and to my dismay this boy was in every single one of my classes. At the end of the day I hurriedly tried to grab my things out of the locker and exited the cold building. There was that boy, again, giving me the eye. I was getting creeped out by now. I spotted this little diner, the 'Dingo', it looked cute for a first date if you're cruising for a bruising. I was in need for a coke, so I made my way in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I heard whispers; mainly including, "who's this chick?", "She looks like a soc", "where did she come from?" emotions crossed my mind. I strutted down the thin, unclean aisle. My eyes traveled off to a tall-looking, hansom man arguing with a short, greasy guy with a large scar across his chin. As I walked passed, they stopped fighting and just gawked completely at me. I felt like a turtle sledding into its shell. I started to speed walk away, but was too slow and felt a pinch on my butt. I turned around and looked down at that tall man and his greasy friend deciding what one would have done it. The tall one quickly stood to his feet and his words came out in a rush. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here this fine day, alone?" he smirked. I was downright offended and my mouth formed the shape of an "O". He smiled even bigger. His laugh flew out. I flipped my hair off to the side and started to walk to the register. I felt a hand on my shoulder knowing who it was. He whispered in my ear, "What are you doing tonight?". I simply replied saying, "Not you" and shoved his hand away from me. He strolled away, chuckles spurting out of his mouth. I purchased my drink and walked past the booth he sat in. He was now sitting with that boy from school and a kid with a dark hair and dark skin. The tall man shouted to me, "The name's Dallas". I left the restaurant and said to myself, "Dallas", with a smile, and clutched my notebook.

I glared into my large bathroom mirror twirling my long chestnut brunette hair before stepping into the shower. The water felt relaxing on my smooth skin. 15 minutes afterwards, I tied a robe around my petite waist. My hair began to naturally wave itself. I entered my pink bedroom and plopped myself on my twin sized bed. I changed into a floral skirt and long sleeved shirt, wanting to go to the drive-in, I jumped into my car and drove off. As soon as I got there, I pulled up to a vacant spot and unbuckled my seat belt. I soon regretted coming, because every single movie is the same at drive-ins lately; wild beach party with girls running around half naked. That's why basically all guys come. This girl with sandy blonde curly hair and light blue eyes made her way up to my vehicle. "Hey," She shouted, striding forward, standing close to 3 inches away from my face. She was gorgeous. Someone I'd secretly wish I looked like. "You new around here or something? I haven't seen your face around. My name's Sandra by the way, but you can call me Sandy." She countered, striking a hand into view. I shook it, maybe a little too lightly. But it's not like I cared. "My name's Katelyn, but you can call me Kate for short." I stated. "Would you mind if I joined you?" Sandy spoke. "Sure" I smiled.

Sandy was actually pretty decent. She made me laugh the whole night, I thought to myself as I cuddled up with my pink, silk blanket and feel instantly asleep.

The next morning as I awoke I had two thoughts on my mind:

I had to get ready for school.

That mean looking hood…Dallas.

I knew it wasn't smart, but I wanted, maybe even needed to know more about him.

I drew in a breath of fresh air trying to lose the thought and lifted myself off my bed. Slowly watching my steps I walked into my bathroom, and shut the door. Jumping into the shower I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner, shaved quickly, resulting a cut, and hopped out throwing a towel around me and my hair.

While driving to school I saw some kid walking alone. He didn't look like he was paying much attention and school seemed pretty far away for him to make it in time. I don't know why, but I pulled beside him. "Hey kid," I shouted. He slowly turned his attention to me. It was that boy I always saw staring at me. Up close he was hansom. Greenish – gray eyes, light brown – reddish hair, somewhat of a baby faced look. "Want a ride?" I questioned, staring at him then the open passenger seat. He looked hesitant for a moment. "No thanks." He etched. "Oh come on," I persuaded. "You'll never make it to school in time." I added. He looked like he was thinking. A few moments later he sprung into the automobile. A couple minutes passed, and I decided to break the silence "So… Why have you been staring at me lately?" He sat there awkwardly until he spoke up. "You looked new, so I was trying to figure out if you were or not." His words stuttered out. "What, do you have a wittle crush on me?" I joked. "Hahaha, you're funny. Aren't you?"

We arrived at school and I searched for a parking space. The boy tried to open the door. "WAIT! What's your name?" I yelled. "Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis." I gawked, expecting him to say 'just kidding' or something; he smiled slowly and walked closer towards me. "I have a brother named Sodapop, says so on his birth certificate." I smiled, shockingly. Ponyboy? Sodapop? "Very original!" Pony smiled. We walked into the school together. "I'll see you in first period" I smirked. The day went on. Ponyboy and I grew closer and closer. The bell rang indicating the end of the day. Everybody swarmed out the old rusted doors. Ponyboy and I walked out together closely.

"YO, PONY," A voice shouted "Get your ass over here!" I looked over and it was Dallas. "I think you have a little friend over there". Pony cocked his head and glared at him. He began to walk to Dallas's car until he noticed me following closely behind him. "I can walk over by myself, its fine. Just Dally and Johnny." I started to laugh. "I'm not following you; I just want to meet Dallas." Ponyboy looked confused. "Are you crazy?" I didn't reply, just faintly wondered what that could have meant. We trailed off to Dallas's car. "Hey brunette; long time, no see." Dallas sneered. Johnny just observed me. "Nice to meet you." I reached my hand out towards Johnny. He stared for a moment in hesitation and gradually shook my hand. He was still staring me down, which made me feel self-conscious. Dally grabbed my hand and flexed his face half an inch too close. "Nice to meet you…Uh." Dally joked while trying to figure out what my name was. "Katelyn" Ponyboy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other awkwardly and Pony slightly smiled. "Well, Katelyn. I'll pick you up at 7." Dally insisted, laughing. "I think not" I said as I walked over to my car. "Have it your way, broad." He shouted, losing all interest. Something tells me he didn't play games.

He is one cute kid, I thought to myself. But incredibly rude. I don't dig rude guys. Or do I? What, no. I have no idea what I'm thinking right now. My opinions spun through my mind. "I need to talk to this boy." I said to myself. I treaded outside and started my car.

My car was running just fine, until. "BAMPOP". It sounded like something exploded. I didn't know what to do. What do I know about cars? I got out of the car and glared around. "Where's the nearest gas station?" I asked myself, gazing stupidly until I saw something. "DX, that has to be a gas station." Walking towards the station and into the doors I saw a group of girls standing around the counter. Long line? A man walked through the other doors. He was tall and had hair in complicated swirls. "Have you been waited on yet?" He asked. I nodded my head no. "Hey Soda, how about you actually work, instead of flirt today? The man shouted, walking towards him and slapping him in the head. He turned his head towards me, along with several other girls. I fiercely pushed my way through them, which made the guy who was slapped in the side of his head, smile hugely. The girls rolled their eyes and walked out. "Sorry about that. How can I help you?" He asked, smiling again. He was awfully attractive; brown eyes that looked as if they were dancing, and a smile that seemed to never leave his face. "My car, it broke down or something." I stated.

I was sitting on a curb outside of the DX; the sky was becoming darker and darker. It had to of been at least two hours. The two men walked towards me. "We figured out the problem." I drowned out what they were explaining, because it's car talk. I wouldn't have understood anyways. "Thanks." I said, standing up and stretching. "So how are you going to pay us?" The man with complicated swirls asked, smirking. That took me a second too long to understand. Oh- oh no… That's just wrong. I thought to myself, as my skin reddened. "How about you just give me the bill… Unless me leaving would be better." I bitterly said through clenched teeth. "I'm just playing with you, honey. Here, that's the bill." He explained, handing me a white piece of paper. I saw the other guy smiling. "Hey what are your names?" I asked, peering at them. "The names Steve. Steve Randle." I smiled, "And you?" I looked at the cute, smiley one. He looked excited. "My name is Sodapop Curtis." A light bulb triggered in the back of my mind. "You're Ponyboy's brother!" Soda look tangled. "How do you know Ponyboy?" he asked. "He's a friend from school." His face seemed to light up when I said 'friend'. Steve, Sodapop and I talked for a little bit. I felt awkward because they were both pretty attractive, especially Sodapop. It was late by now, so I decided it was time to go home.

After stepping out of the shower, I threw my hair into a tight bun and plopped onto my soft bed. Leaning back against the pillows I thought about today's events. I really like Ponyboy. He was cool. His brother was pretty charming too. But there was something about that Dallas Winston making me want to know more. I fell back on my bed and dreamt about Dallas.

"WAKE UP" I heard my mom scream 5 times while shaking me fiercely. It was 6:57. I have to be at school by 7:10. "What?" I said in a half asleep voice. "GET READY NOW" she screamed. I transformed in a floral abstract dress and just put a headband in my hair. It was 7:08. I speeded away. As I arrived at school the time said 7:18. "Damnit" I hissed under my breath. I paced into school with my head down. The hallways were empty. I was walking to my locker until I felt a tug on my arm. Turning around to see who it was, my eyes traveled up the body of a bright eyed, smirking, Mickey Mouse shirt wearing boy, who was smiling down at me making a joke.


End file.
